elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerfell (Online)
Hammerfell is an explorable province in . It is the homeland of the Redguards and is under the control of the Daggerfall Covenant, led by King Emeric. Locations Regions *Alik'r Desert **Myrkwasa **Hollow Waste **Tigonus *Southern Bangkorai **Ephesus **Fallen Wastes **Mournoth *Craglorn **Upper Craglorn (Dragonstar Region) **Lower Craglorn (Elinhir Region) **Belkarth Region *Hew's Bane *Stros M'Kai Cities *Sentinel *Bergama *Tava's Blessing *Hallin's Stand *Dragonstar *Elinhir *Port Hunding *Abah's Landing Settlements *Kozanset *Satakalaam *Sentinel Docks *Rain Catcher Fields *Morwha's Bounty *Leki's Blade *Sep's Spine *Saltwalker Militia Camp *Tears of the Dishonored *Ogre's Bluff *Kulati Mines *Bangkorai Garrison *Martyr's Crossing *Murcien's Hamlet *Jackdaw Cove *Kerbol's Hollow *Old Tower *Fallen Grotto *Viridian Woods *Onsi's Breath *Belkarth *Dragonstar Arena *Saintsport Farms/Plantations *Damar Farmstead *Northglen Crypts/Battlefields *Motalion Necropolis *Hall of Heroes *Pelin Graveyard *Skyreach Catacombs Wayshrine *Sentinel Wayshrine *Bergama Wayshrine *Kozanset Wayshrine *Aswala Stables Wayshrine *Divad's Chagrin Mine Wayshrine *Goat's Head Oasis Wayshrine *HoonDing's Watch Wayshrine *Kulati Mines Wayshrine *Leki's Blade Wayshrine *Morwha's Bounty Wayshrine *Satakalaam Wayshrine *Sep's Spine Wayshrine *Shrikes' Aerie Wayshrine *Hallin's Stand Wayshrine *Evermore Wayshrine *Eastern Evermore Wayshrine *Bangkorai Pass Wayshrine *Halcyon Lake Wayshrine *Nilata Ruins Wayshrine *Old Tower Wayshrine *Onsi's Breath Wayshrine *Sunken Road Wayshrine *Troll's Toothpick Wayshrine *Viridian Woods Wayshrine *Dragonstar Wayshrine *Belkarth Wayshrine *Elinhir Wayshrine *Skyreach Wayshrine *Valley of Scars Wayshrine *Seeker's Archive Wayshrine *Skyreach Wayshrine *Spellscar Wayshrine *Inazzur's Hold Wayshrine *Mountain Overlook Wayshrine *Sandy Path Wayshrine *Shada's Tear Wayshrine *Port Hunding Wayshrine *Saintsport Wayshrine *Sandy Grotto Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *Salas En *Tu'whacca's Throne *HoonDing's Watch *Ancestor's Landing *Qharroa Ruins *Nilata Ruins *Halcyon Lake *Sunken Road *Rahni'Za, School of Warriors *The Seeker's Archive *Spellscar *Shada's Tear *Skyreach Hold *Skyreach Pinnacle *Bthzark *The Grave Dungeon/Delves *Aetherium Archive *Hel Ra Citadel *Sanctum Ophidia *Volenfell *Blackheart Haven *Lost City of Na-Totambu *Razak's Wheel *Aldunz *Coldrock Diggings *Divad's Chagrin Mine *Sandblown Mine *Santaki *Yldzuun *Crypt of the Exiles *Klathzgar *Rubble Butte *Torog's Spite *Troll's Toothpick *Viridian Watch *Balamath *Buried Sands *Chiselshriek Mine *Exarch's Stronghold *Fearfangs Cavern *Haddock's Market *Hircine's Haunt *The Howling Sepulchers *Ilthag's Undertower *Loth'Na Caverns *Molavar *Mtharnaz *Rkhardahrk *Rkundzelft *Ruins of Kardala *Serpent's Nest *Tombs of the Na-Totambu *Zalgaz's Den Dark Anchors *Myrkwasa Dolmen *Hollow Wastes Dolmen *Tigonus Dolmen *Ephesus Dolmen *Fallen Wastes Dolmen *Mournoth Dolmen Group Events *Anka-Ra Burial Site *Iron Orc Nirncrux Mine *Magical Anomaly Group Bosses *Forsaken Hearts Cave *Giant Camp *Hag Camp *King's Rest *Lesser Circle *Last Caravan *Arlimahera's Sanctum *Blighted Isle *Lakewatch Tower *Nilata Falls *Summoner's Camp *Telesubi Ruins Crafting Stations *Alezer Kotu *Artisan's Oasis *Rkulftzel *Silaseli Ruins *Viridian Hideaway *Wether's Cleft *Atelier of the Twice-Born Star *Lanista's Waystation Standing Stones *The Ritual *The Thief *The Warrior *The Apprentice *The Steed Points of Interest *Aswala's Remembrance *Duneripper Downs *Easterly Aerie *Hatiha's Camp *Na-Tatombu's Landing *Ragnthar *Wayfarer's Wharf *Bangkorai Gate *Crossroads Encampment *Inazzur's Hold *Lake of Teeth *Ogondar's Winery *Proving Grounds Dolmen *Scorpion Ravine *Skyreach Overlook *Sunken Lair *Taborra's Camp *Thunder Falls Camp *Dogeater Goblin Camp *Rash Merchant's Plummet *Pillar of the Singing Sun Appearances * * * * * ** de:Hammerfell (Online) ja:Hammerfell (Online) Category:Online: Provinces Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant